The Goddess Diary
=The Goddess Diaries: Brittiana= Brittiana is the goddess of sea animals. When the most terrifying monster in the deep is released, it's up to her to stop it. But she has to betray the Olympians to do it. Should she listen and let the Kraken kill everybody or risk her life to stop the it? "Brittiana! Anna's mother needs your help. Anna is stuck in a fishing net. Mrs. Seagrass needs you to gether out." That was the first thing I heard when I woke up. "Let me sleep for a little bit, Mama." But I got up anyways. I put on my favorite top (no pants, I am a mermaid. Kinda. I have a tail because I'm a goddess.) and my armor. I grabbed my sword, Miracle of the Gods, and went out the door. Mr. and Mrs. Seagrass were outside near a sunken boat with a net. And inside the net was Anna, my BFF. By the way, she's a dolphin. Icut the net with Miracle and Anna swam out instantly. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!! Oh my gods, I don't know what I would've done without you! Wait......... what was that." There was a huge growl that probably caused an earthquack at Camp Half-Blood. Then my father came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm. "We have to get back to the palace, Brittiana! It's the Kraken!" "I'm not leaving Anna and her family, Father. Let them come with us." "Fine, but we must hurry." "Oh, Lord Poseidon, it is an honor to be invited to your home even in an emergency like this. We cannot accept your offer. We are to lowly for your presence." "Don't be foolish, Mr. Seagrass. You are coming. Hurry up!" "Triton! Get the door open!" "Of course, Father." We all swam inside. "I need to contact Camp Half-Blood. I'm sending you there for safety, Brittiana. Your half-brother, Percy, will be there to take care of you." "I'm not a baby goddess, Father." "I'm still sending you there. You will attend school, and stay with the Jacksons. I already contacted Sally in case this ever happens. Go pack, Brittiana." "Just one question. How can I go on land? I have a tail, not legs." "You can turn into anything you want, remember? Go ahead and try." I did and I felt the same, except I felt like I had 2 tails. I looked down and saw legs just like Percy when he came to visit. "Wow. I have pants, and shoes. I was wearing skinny jeans and sneakers. I almost looked like a normal human. There was a glow around me. "The humans won't see the glowing. The Mist will take care of that. I want to raise you like a human while we take care of the Kraken." "Fine, I'll go pack." In my room, the royal tailor made me some jeans and skirts. He also went on land and got me a couple pairs of sneakers and a cute pair of black high heels. I got my coral suitcase and put everything in there. I strapped Miracle to my side and put my hair in a ponytail. I was ready to be a human. A couple hours later, I was at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was the first person I saw there. "Ah, Lady Brittiana. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I understand you'll be staying in your father's cabin?" "Yes, I am. Where's Percy?" "He is in the sword arena. Please, follow me." "Percy, you have a guest here to see you." "Who is it?""It's Brittiana." Then Percy ran out of thearena. "Hey, Brittiana. Nice to see you here. Wait, why are you here?" "The Kraken got loose and is terrorizing the ocean. Father sent me here. I don't know why he didn't send Triton, too. I don't think it's fair. I'm not 200 years old. I'm 1,600 years old. I don't need to go to school and stay with you. But I guess I'll have to live with it." "You know, it might not be too bad. You'll love New York, I promise. You'll be at Camp Half-Blood 'till tomorrow, and then you'll live with my family and me. It'll be fine. You'll meet friends, maybe even get a boyfriend." "A boyfriend?" "A boy who is more than a friend. But boys have girlfriends. Otherwise it's gross. Well, let's get to our cabin." The Poseidon cabin was amazing. Almost everything was blue. The walls were made of coral, and there were water beds. The ocean was right outside, and there was afountian for Iris Messages. I was sad that I only could be here for 1 day. I decided to call my father with the fountian. "O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Poseidon." "Hello, Brittiana. How do you like camp?" "It's fine, Father. I do miss the palace, though." "Tomorrow you are going to stay with Sally and starting school the day after that. Are you excited?" "Kind of, not really. I'd rather be there with you, fighting the Kraken." "It's too dangerous for you, Brittiana! You know I forbid you to come home while the Kraken is loose. I must go now. Good bye." "Bye." The next day, I went with Percy to his family's apartment. When I met Paul, he was like,"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually meeting a real goddess! And she's staying with us! Are you an Olympian or Minor? How long have you been a goddess? Do you have a Roman form? Who are your mother and father? I am so honored, my lady. Do-" "That's enough, Paul. You're probably making her uncomfortable. How are you, my dear?" "I'm fine, thank you, Sally. And Paul, I'm a minor goddess, I've always been a goddess for my whole 1,600 years, and my parents are Poseidon and Amphitrite. My Roman form is the same. Thank you for letting me stay with you. I'm really thankful." "Percy, will you please show Brittiana her room?" "Sure, come on, Britt. It's okay if I call you that, right?" "Sure." Category:Short Story Category:DaughterofTerpsichore